


Jealousy is a Cruel Mistress

by chamilet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Knifeplay, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Missy has always been jealous of River Song. Turns out, there was no need to be.





	Jealousy is a Cruel Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



River gasped as the blade split open the skin on her stomach. Missy smiled and held the knife up to the light, watching a drop of the ruby liquid run down the blade and drip onto River’s golden skin. Missy made several more shallow cuts and watched, fascinated as the blood welled up in those lines as the initial cut was now just a pink line. It would be faded or almost gone by the time Missy was done with her interrogation of the prisoner.

“And how long before you met the Doctor had you planned on killing him?”

“All my life, it’s what I was conditioned for.” River couldn’t help but scream when the next cut crossed over her abdomen, dangerously close to her sex. She felt heat pooling at her core.

“Scream all you want, my dear, after last time, I made sure to set up a telepathic shield. No one will hear us, or see us, for that matter.”

“I warned you I was a screamer,” River panted.

“So you did. And such a lovely one, too.” Missy placed another slice criss-crossing the first and this time red stained the golden thatch of curls between River’s legs.

River groaned and struggled with the ties at her wrists. She wanted nothing more than to thrust her hand between her legs and rub her clit. She was certain she’d come in two seconds flat.

“Don’t struggle, dear.” Missy placed two more shallow cuts on River’s arms. “Tell me what you need and I’ll see what I can do.”

River glared at Missy. “You know what I need.”

“Yes, I do. But I love it when you beg me for it.”

“Please--”

Missy cut her off. “And use my name this time.”

“Please, Mistress, I need to come.”

Missy stood at the foot of River’s bed and watched as River pressed her thighs together, could see that she was trying to get off just by clenching her muscles. She wrapped her fingers around one ankle, stroking it delicately and then tying it to the bedpost. She did the same with the other foot.

River almost cried when she no longer had any friction whatsoever to work with.

Missy’s mouth watered as she watched River’s pussy, now open and dripping and clenching at nothing. “I have a few more questions for you before I’ll allow that, my darling.” Darling. Now where did that come from? When Missy had taken the job at Stormcage--the last warden had disappeared oh so unexpectedly--it had been for the sole purpose of figuring out what was so special about River Song that the Doctor had gone and married the wench, and then disposing of her. And here she was now, using terms of endearment that, frankly, she’d never used in her lives.

“I’ve answered all your questions. Multiple times.” River was frustrated almost to the point of tears. The throbbing in her pussy had now become a pronounced ache.

“And you will continue to answer them until I’m satisfied that you’re telling me the truth.” Missy slid the blade over River’s inner thigh and was graced with another scream and the smell of River’s essence filling the cell. Missy was uncertain how much longer they both would last. “Now, how long after you killed him did he marry you?”

“He married me after I promised I’d kill him.”

“See, now this is what I don’t understand. I’ve tried to kill him multiple times and he has yet to want to marry me.”

“Have you let him know that’s what you want?” River strained her neck so she could look Missy in the face.

“Well, not in so many words.”

River cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, I see what you’re getting at.”

“Good, I’m glad. Now,” River motioned her head downwards. “Could you please?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Missy dropped the knife and took up a position between River’s thighs. She inhaled River’s scent and a groan escaped her lips. Her nose nudged at River’s clit as her tongue lapped at the juices dripping from her. Missy ran her hand up River’s inner thigh, tracing the path her blade had made earlier. Not even a scar remained. River shivered.

“Is it still tender?” Missy asked.

River nodded. “The marks are gone, but I think it takes a little longer for the nerves to heal.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Missy kissed her way up River’s stomach, tracing where she’d cut with her tongue. At River’s whimper of protest, she looked up through her eyelashes. “What is it, dear?”

“I need your tongue, your fingers, something inside me.”

“Oh, poppet.” Missy kissed back down River’s body and was distracted by the iron smell of the blood still lingering on River’s golden curls. She concentrated on cleaning the blood, relishing the metallic taste on her tongue and instead used her fingers to sooth River’s aching pussy.

River’s body was quivering close to the edge. Her eyes met Missy’s and grew dark as Missy cleaned the last of the blood from her. Missy kissed her way back up River’s body and added a thumb on River’s clit as she searched for the spot she knew would bring her to completion.

She reached River’s breasts and sucked one nipple into her mouth. She sighed as she released it. “All that knife work and not a cut. Next time I’ll have to start here.”

The thought was all River needed and she came with a scream. Her body writhed against her bonds and Missy continued her work with her fingers and thumbs until she’d brought her to a second and then third orgasm.

Missy released the ties at River’s wrists and ankles and curled into her side, stroking her face until she opened her eyes.

“That was intense.” River sighed and looked down at Missy. “Let me do something for you.”

Missy shook her head. “I’m fine.”

River saw she was flushed. She smiled. “No you’re not. Let me.” She reached down and gathered up Missy’s skirt and petticoats. “One day I want to see all of you. No more hiding underneath all this fabric.”

Missy sighed as River’s fingers slipped inside of her. “Maybe someday.” She closed her eyes and only let out small little gasps, her tug on River’s hair the only outward indication that she came.

River brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked Missy’s juices from them. “So are you still jealous?”

Missy nodded.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” It was true. Missy was also no longer sure if she was jealous of River’s relationship with the Doctor, or that the Doctor was going to get to spend twenty-four years with River.

“Well have you tried not trying to kill him and destroying worlds?”

“You mean, being good?”

“Yes, have you tried being good?”

“No.”

“Well, maybe next time you two meet, you could try that?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Come here.” River pulled Missy close and kissed her tenderly.

Missy stroked her hand down River’s arm. “So you really are part Time Lord.” She looked down River’s body. “There’s not a mark left.”

“Well, everything except the regenerations. I gave all of those away the first time I killed the Doctor.”

"First time?" Missy swatted at River. “Now you’re just bragging.”

River laughed. “I’m sorry.”

Missy got serious. “I could give you some of mine. If you like?”

“No, Missy, you can’t. You need them for you. I’ve had my time.”

“Nonsense,” Missy scoffed. “They’re mine and I can give them to you if I like.”

“You shouldn’t,” River protested.

“I rarely do what I should do.” Missy looked at River intently and grabbed her hands. She covered River’s body with her own and kissed her firmly on the mouth. As their kiss intensified, a golden glow emanated from Missy and slowly enveloped both of them.

Afterwards, River held Missy while she slept, tears silently sliding down her face.

DWDWDWDWDW

Missy looked up at the treetops, regretting that the Doctor would never know that ultimately she was on his side. She felt her life force draining away and closed her eyes.

A flash of light turned her vision red and Missy tried to open her eyes. It’s as if the weight of all of her years was pressing down on her eyelids, but she managed to open them just a sliver. The green of the treetops was gone, replaced by a golden halo of hair and Missy felt warm lips press against hers. A different golden halo, golden regeneration energy swirled around her as River gave back the gift Missy had given her so long ago.

“Hello, Sweetie,” River smiled.


End file.
